


Two becomes three

by CloudLeopard



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, Come Inflation, Dildos, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: Last in the group to present, when he finally does Jimin is irresistably drawn to Jungkook. But Jungkook is already mated to Taehyung.





	Two becomes three

**Author's Note:**

> NaNoWriMo made me do it!

Jimin was home alone, for once, when it finally happened, not that he understood for a while what it was. The others had all gone out, left him home alone, gone for their monthly meal that was often anything but thanks to their ridiculously hectic schedule. This one was running about three weeks late so he hadn’t wanted it to be cancelled just because of him.

Really there wasn’t much wrong with him, although because he had quite a significant temperature, no one thought it was wise to take him out when he was so clearly brewing something so he’d stayed behind. Feeling too hot but otherwise fine he was kind of sulking on the sofa, thinking of all the decent food he was missing out on, despite the others promises that they’d bring him some home, which was great in theory, but they’d been gone hours and he was hungry.

He was half-heartedly scrolling through their social media on his phone, reading some of the nicer comments, when a wall of scent hit him from nowhere. It was, quite possibly, the most mouth-watering thing he’d ever smelt in his entire 23 years on this planet. His head whipped around trying to narrow down the source of the scent, grabbing the most likely item, which was a discarded hoodie. He sniffed very carefully at first, he’s lived with six other guys long enough to know never to randomly sniff unknown items of clothing without extreme caution.

But yes, it was this that smelt so fucking good he wanted to moan out loud, or maybe he actually did, he wasn’t really sure. One little sniff turned into great gulping lungful’s of it, desperate to have more, desperate to be as close as possible, and to never be away from it.

The smell sent a very familiar rush of heat to his groin, making him ridiculously hard and needy almost instantly. And then there was another, much more unfamiliar sensation deep inside him, an almost rhythmic clench and gape which resulted in the backside of his underwear becoming suddenly damp.  
And then he knew, his temperature wasn’t the result of him being ill, this must be the beginnings of his first heat, so this meant that he was definitely an omega.  
In all honesty, it wasn’t entirely unexpected, Jimin was on the smaller side, muscly but with hips, thighs and an ass that set him apart from others. He was cute, undeniably, and he knew how to play it up. But he was sexy too, alluring in a way that drew people in unconsciously. Even people who would normally not have considered a 23yr old Korean guy to be their type fell for him too, unable to resist his charms.

He palmed himself, feeling his hard and uncomfortable length trying to tent out the unforgiving fabric of his too tight jeans, he wanted out of them now. He was torn between letting go of the hoodie so he could use both hands to undo his trousers or keep the soft fabric clamped to his face for just a bit longer when he heard the others return.

It must have been obvious, but he didn’t care, he was suddenly surrounded by people and so many delicious and confusing scents his head was spinning. He lowered the hoodie, ashamed for a second to be found sniffing one of his bandmates clothing when the owner of the hoodie took a step too close.

Jungkook had been an alpha for five months now since Taehyung’s first heat had triggered his first rut and they’d practically broken Jungkook’s bed trying to satisfy themselves and each other. Everyone else had had to move out of the dorms for three days, leaving just Hoseok behind as their resident beta to make sure that Taehyung and Jungkook were kept fed and hydrated and as safe as possible. Thankfully, for Hoseok's sake, they’d coped well enough together to be deemed safe to be able to fuck each other into oblivion without a chaperone, so Hoseok never had to suffer through that again, which Jimin knew he was eternally grateful for.

Taehyung and Jungkook were together, properly together, mated and everything, but it didn’t stop Jimin from throwing himself at Jungkook the minute he got close enough, latching onto him like a koala and begging him shamelessly.

“Alpha, please, please.”

Jungkook had tightened his arms around Jimin on instinct, but the second he registered exactly what was going on he was trying to escape.

“Fuck, Jimin, what?” he spluttered out, trying to lower Jimin to the floor.

“No,” Jimin moaned, tightening his legs around Jungkook’s waist, holding him tightly around the neck, humping his painfully engorged cock into Jungkook’s hard stomach.

“Shit,” Jungkook spat, “umm, fuck, someone? Help?”

Jimin didn’t stop moving, his face pressed deep into Jungkook’s neck, inhaling that fucking addictive scent right from the source, and it was enough. Even as hands grabbed at him, trying to unpeel him from Jungkook he came, hard and wailing, right in the centre of the lounge.

The others took advantage of his muscles relaxing post orgasm and wrenched him from Jungkook, bundling him quickly into his room before he really knew what was happening, once he realised he was devastated.

“No,” he screamed out, fighting them, trying to get away and back to Jungkook, “please, alpha,” he yelled,” imploring Jungkook to rescue him, to come to him.

But Jungkook didn’t come, and Jimin was swiftly locked into his room, alone. He banged on the door for a bit, yanking at the handle, screaming out in anger. Then when that faded he just sobbed, heartbroken at being ripped away from his alpha, denied contact, denied the knot he so desperately needed, and right now he hated every fucking member of his group.

Then another wave of what felt like fucking agony hit, he tore at his clothes, wanting them off, wanting to be naked. He looked at his bed in disgust, it was all wrong, he needed more pillows, more blankets and he needed Jungkook.

He dragged himself up, walking slowly, hunched over the pain in his belly, shoving ineffectively at the meagre coverings on his bed, making the saddest nest ever before collapsing on it and sobbing out again for Jungkook. He touched himself, he had no choice really, his body needed the release but it was barely adequate. He knew, from school and from Taehyung’s very much TMI sharing, that he was still in preheat, that it was going to get worse before it got better, and the thought of it, being stuck in here alone, away from his alpha makes him sob harder than ever.

He must have cried himself to sleep because when he wakes up, there is someone else in the room. Taehyung looks at him with the utmost sympathy and, being vaguely lucid, Jimin realises that he probably doesn’t deserve it from Taehyung considering he’s been shouting and begging for his mate for what feels like fucking days.  
Taehyung passes him a bottle of water, already opened, and Jimin gulps down about half of it, not realising until he started just how thirsty he is.

“I have to pee,” is the first thing he croaks at Taehyung.

Taehyung nods, reaching for Jimin, unbothered by his naked and cum encrusted body.

“Yeah I figured, come on, we’ll get you sorted before the next wave huh?”

Taehyung half carries Jimin to the bathroom, lowering him gently on to the toilet to pee, just as well, Jimin doesn’t think his legs will hold him anyway, and politely averting his eyes and adjusting the shower to keep him busy, giving Jimin at least the vague semblance of privacy.

When Jimin is done, Taehyung is naked too, supporting Jimin in the shower, washing him where Jimin can’t be bothered to move. He wraps him in a towel afterwards, drying him and helping him pull on some insanely soft and loose shorts and a t-shirt. Jimin has never seen them before, and they smell new, he tugs at them, looking questioningly at Taehyung.

“Special fabric meant for heats and ruts,” he explains, “god knows what it’s made from but it’s literally the only thing I can stand wearing when I’m in heat, doesn’t chafe or anything.”

Jimin runs his hands over the fabric, and Taehyung is right, it feels good against his skin, it’s the first positive thing he’s found about this whole hideous process.

“Thanks,” he tells Taehyung softly, “sorry.”

Taehyung reaches for him again, ready to take him back to his bedroom, “sorry for what?” he questions halfway down the corridor.

“For Kook,” Jimin all but whispers.

Taehyung waves his hands dismissively after lowering Jimin to the bed, “nothing to apologise for, I get it, of course I get it, you need a knot, Kook can, it’s all good.”

Jimin shakes his head, “no,” he croaks, tears starting to form again, “it was him, his scent Tae,” he tries to explain.

Tae looks at him curiously, “his scent what Jiminie?”

“He wasn’t just an alpha, he isn’t just a knot, he’s my alpha,” Jimin all but whispers, “but he can’t be, can he? Because he’s yours.”

Jimin does cry then, with hopelessness, trying to curl up in his shitty nest, pulling at it, failing to make it right.

Taehyung doesn’t answer him, he leaves the room instead, and that makes Jimin sob harder, he’s managed to drive away his best friend too, could this heat get any fucking worse?

Taehyung isn’t gone long though, and when he returns, he’s almost staggering under the weight of blankets, pillows and cushions, knowing if nothing else, Jimin needs a safe and comfortable nest.

“Hey Jiminie,” he starts softly, getting his attention and holding the first blanket up for inspection, “this one?”

Jimin looks at him, not understanding, through his tears.

“Smell,” Taehyung commands, “then tell me if it’s right.”

Jimin sniffs the first one, its ok, nothing special, and he doesn’t understand what Taehyung wants from him. He shrugs, helpless.

“Doesn’t smell right?” Taehyung asks softly.

Jimin shrugs again, “I don’t know,” he tells Taehyung.

“That’s a no,” Taehyung explains, passing him the next item. 

This blanket smells so much better than the non-descript first one that Jimin nearly moans with pleasure. His eyes widen, sniffing it again and then immediately opening it right   
out, pushing it and folding it until it’s in the perfect place. His tears have dried up and he looks eagerly to Taehyung for the next item.

Taehyung lets Jimin check out probably every blanket in the entire dorm until he is completely satisfied with his nest, moaning and rubbing himself along the edges, scenting it to make it perfect.

“Better?” Taehyung asks him softly.

Jimin croons happily, pausing his scent marking to nod at Taehyung, “yes, so much better, thank you Tae,” he replies, suddenly wincing as a small cramp seizes his stomach,  
“oh no,” he breathes.

“Next wave?” Taehyung checks.

Jimin nods, “I think so,” he gasps as a second, stronger cramp grabs him.

“Ok, so I’ll be leaving you to it for a bit,” Taehyung tells him, “but I have one more thing for you, so don’t get naked for a second ok?” he tells Jimin impishly.

Jimin just nods, hoping Taehyung hurries up, he’s already both leaking and hardening in his brand new shorts.

Taehyung is quick, bringing with him a pillow and a t-shirt.

“He knows you’ve got these ok? So do what you need to. I recommend humping the pillow and holding the t-shirt up against your nose.” Taehyung grins wickedly at Jimin before launching the items into Jimin’s nest and retreating again, locking the door behind him.

Jimin is confused for about half a second until the scent hits him and he’s whimpering, the pillow and the t-shirt are Jungkook’s.

Judging from the concentration of the smell, Jungkook has slept in this shirt, it is positively infused with his smell. Once it’s against his face, Jimin feels calmer, much hornier, but   
calmer, like he’s finally safe in his nest with the smell of his alpha surrounding him.

Jimin takes Taehyung’s advice, he’s been an omega longer, and he said Jungkook knew Jimin had his things. So he fucks into the pillow guilt-free, ramming into it as hard as he can, with his face buried in the t-shirt. It is so much better than the second wave, but he needs something else, he needs something inside him too.

He voices as much to Taehyung the next time he’s lucid, all shame gone right out of the window now Taehyung knows he’s been fucking his mate's pillow, not just knowing, Taehyung had brought it to him. And Taehyung gets this too,

“yeah, sorry, we weren’t really ready for you huh? But Jin has sourced a dildo for you, it’ll be back in the morning, you just have to hang on until then,” Taehyung explains.

“Back?” Jimin questions, “from where?”

“Ahh, Kook’s taken it, to scent it for you,” Taehyung tells him bashfully.

Jimin just groans, “oh fuck,” he gasps.

“Next wave?” Taehyung questions, surprise evident in his voice, the last one hasn’t been over long.

Jimin shakes his head, “no,” he moans out softly, “the idea just makes me horny,” he blushes, ducking his head, too embarrassed to look at Taehyung.

He hears a little giggle, “me too,” Taehyung confesses.

“This really isn’t weirding you out?” Jimin asks Taehyung softly, “I mean, it must be, I shouldn’t be, you know, doing stuff with Kook’s scent.”

“Oh Min,” Taehyung sighs softly, “in all honesty, it doesn't really surprise me, we’ve all been close for years huh?”

Jimin nods, and Taehyung continues,

“I didn’t expect my first heat to trigger his first rut, but thinking about it it does kind of make sense, and I was actually kind of surprised that you weren’t triggered then, with the both of us.”

“I wasn’t there,” Jimin told Taehyung, “I’d stayed back, extra dance practice, when you two had gone into hormonal meltdown I wasn’t there, Joon came and got me and took me straight to the hotel.”

“Oh,” Taehyung told him, eyes wide, “fuck, you haven’t actually been around Kook then? When he’s rutting?”

Jimin shook his head, “they ship you guys out at the first signs now, so no, never been around him, why?”

“You jumping him kind of sent him sort of into rut, not a full one,” Taehyung hastens to add, seeing Jimin’s suddenly startled eyes, “but a sort of partial one.”

“Kook’s in rut, now?” Jimin breathed, incredulous.

“Well no, it’s too early, he’s like, I don’t know, halfway through his cycle or something, but it’s triggered something, he’s not fucking happy that I’m here and not with him,” Taehyung grinned.

“Why aren’t you with him?” Jimin asked.

“You need me more,” Taehyung explained simply.

“Shit,” Jimin breathed, “I really triggered something in him?”

“You did kind of jump on him and rub one out on his belly,” Taehyung pointed out giggling, “even the most experienced alpha would struggle to keep control of themselves in that   
situation. So yeah, he couldn’t keep his hands off himself in the car on the way to the hotel, came in his pants before we got there, much to Hobi’s disgust.”

Jimin couldn’t help but giggle too, “poor Hobi.”

Taehyung nodded, bowing his head, “poor Hobi, he really does have too many war stories now.”

“What does it mean?” Jimin asked Taehyung, his giggles gone now, tone serious again.

Taehyung shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know Jiminie,” he told him, “maybe he is your alpha, I don’t know, we need to look at things when your heat has gone and Kook is back from planet rut.”

Jimin groaned softly as the now familiar cramps start to build, “fuck, talking of heat,” he told Taehyung.

Taehyung nodded, “yep, that’s my cue again.”

“Fuck, I wish I had that dildo,” Jimin moaned.

Taehyung nodded sympathetically, “I’d offer to loan you mine but I suspect you’d rather have your own huh?”

“Eww yes,” Jimin spat back at him, “now out, or your eyeballs are going to be assaulted.”

An hour later, Jimin is seriously reconsidering Taehyung’s offer of borrowing the dildo, they’re cleanable anyway, and holy fuck does Jimin need something in him now. His cursed short fingers are just not doing the job, and he whines and moans in frustration as much as lust.

When Taehyung comes in early the following morning, brandishing a bag triumphantly Jimin just grunts at him,

“if that’s not a fucking dildo then fuck off right now and go and get me one.”

Taehyung giggles, “not only is it a dildo, it’s your dildo, and Kook has scented it for you.”

“Give it here and get out,” Jimin growls.

Taehyung rolls his eyes, “you’re not even having a damn wave thirsty bastard.”

“Don’t care,” Jimin spits, “need it, hand it over and either fuck off or stay here and fuck me with it, I don’t care.”

He hears Taehyung mumble something that sounds distinctly like, “nearly at peak then,” but Taehyung wisely chooses not to question Jimin further, just presents him with the dildo, along with more water and protein bars, and then leaves Jimin to it.

The dildo is a fucking gift from the gods, it reaches parts deep inside Jimin that have been screaming out for attention for what feels like days now, and the best part, Seokjin has chosen him one that has a knot. For the first time, Jimin manages to feel fully satisfied as he first eases the knot in, and then fucks himself harshly on it until he comes so hard he actually passes out briefly. He wakes up with his face pressed into Jungkook’s shirt, his legs spread over Jungkook’s now extremely filthy pillow and the dildo still lodged in his ass, and he’s grinning.

The heat breaks after that, letting Jimin sleep for close on six hours once he’s eased the dildo from his ass and rearranged his nest to find a dry patch.

Once the heat is broken, Jimin’s frantic horniness has dissipated, replaced with something needier. He ventures out of his room for the first time in two days because Taehyung has been gone for too long, and Jimin needs human contact. He finds Taehyung sleeping in his own bed, the one he normally shares with Jungkook, and Jimin can’t stop himself slipping stealthily under the covers and cuddling up with Taehyung. He can smell Jungkook in this bed but also Taehyung, their scents work so well together, blend so nicely that Jimin relaxes, falling asleep, feeling safe.

It isn’t until he wakes up, with an amused looking Taehyung smiling gently at him, that he realises he’s entered another omega’s nest without permission, it’s incredibly bad manners at best.

“Sorry Tae,” he whispers as he comes too, trying to look contrite when all he feels is blissful comfort.

Taehyung reaches for him, snuggling his body along Jimin’s, “’s ok,” Taehyung told him softly, “I’ve always liked cuddling up with you, nothing has changed.”

“It has though,” Jimin told him, cuddling back anyway, unconsciously rubbing his chin on Taehyung’s face.

Taehyung rubbed his chin into Jimin’s hair in return, and Jimin feels gentle vibrations starting up in Taehyung’s chest, shortly echoed by him. He doesn’t even realise what he’s doing until Taehyung sighs,

“Min, we should probably stop.”

“Stop what?” Jimin asks innocently, “cuddling?”

Taehyung chuckles slightly, “no, scenting each other, Kook’s going to lose his goddamn mind when he gets home.”

“Scenting each other?” Jimin questioned before realising, “oh shit, Tae, why didn’t you stop me?”

He felt Taehyung shrug, “I didn’t want you to stop, I didn’t want to stop, you smell fucking delicious you know?”

Jimin lifted his head up from Taehyung’s chest so he could look at him, “I do?” he questioned.

Taehyung sighed again, “yes, so fucking good,” he told Jimin, leaning in to sniff his hair, “and now you smell like me too, like us.”

Jimin copied him, leaning in to smell Taehyung, and he was right, his delicate jasmine scent was now combined with Jimin’s new lavender, together they smelled like a fucking florists, but it was so good. 

“Damn,” Jimin sighed back, “smells so good.”

Taehyung wriggled down in the bed, so he was face to face with Jimin, and he smiled somewhat nervously at him before leaning in and kissing him. It was hardly anything, a gentle press of the lips, so unexpected but it felt so right that Jimin didn’t even question it. He held on to Taehyung, kissing him back, letting Taehyung control it, escalate it.  
They kissed for what seemed like hours, not moving beyond cuddling each other, Jimin politely ignoring the enormous erection he could feel Taehyung was sporting, Taehyung doing the same for him. They kissed until Taehyung’s phone interrupted them, and he pulled back reluctantly to check it.

“Sorry Min,” he apologised, “I think that’s the others letting me know they’re on their way back.”

Jimin nodded, suddenly nervous, he didn’t feel ready to face anyone else, especially not Jungkook. 

The others were about half an hour away, so Taehyung pulled Jimin out of his bed, sending him off to shower and change, sorting out something for them all to eat once the others were back.

It was awkward to start with, having to face Seokjin knowing that he’d fucked himself so well on the dildo that he had chosen. The others were sweet though, hugging him, complimenting him on his new scent, only Jungkook kept his distance.

Jimin didn’t miss the way the alpha looked at him, wary and curious. He didn’t miss the way Jungkook buried his head into Taehyung’s neck, scenting him aggressively. He didn’t miss the way that Jungkook dragged Taehyung off at the earliest opportunity, shutting their bedroom door firmly behind them. Nobody could miss the unmistakable sounds emanating from their bedroom shortly afterwards, reminding everyone just a little too much of when they’d first presented together.

When they emerge later, to catcalls and minor grumblings about respecting others, Taehyung makes a beeline for Jimin, cuddling into him where he’s been sat watching TV with the others. Jimin relaxes more now that Taehyung is back, he can smell sex and Jungkook on Taehyung’s skin, but it’s not bad, it’s actually the opposite, it smells like coming home, like safety, like where he belongs.

“Min?” Taehyung murmurs to him, softly so he doesn’t interrupt the others watching TV, “Kook and I want to talk to you in a bit if that’s ok?”

Jimin’s stomach lurches a little bit at the idea of talking to Jungkook, but he nods, agreeing.

He sits cuddled up with Taehyung for the rest of the show, not really watching anymore, wondering what’s going to happen, wondering what he wants to happen with Jungkook.

When the show ends, Taehyung stands up, reaching for Jimin’s hand, leading him into his and Jungkook’s bedroom. Jungkook is sleeping, spread-eagled in their nest, and Taehyung giggles softly,

“let’s wake him up together,” he suggests.

He climbs onto the bed, dotting soft little kisses across Jungkook’s face, over his cheeks, his nose and his eyelids. Jungkook responds in his sleep, chasing the kisses, trying to capture Taehyung’s lips. Jimin stands by the bed watching, it’s such a soft and cute domestic scene that Jimin smiles automatically. He watches as Jungkook smiles too, his eyes still closed, then his nostrils flare and he gasps out,

“Jimin?” before his eyes fly open.

Jimin waves awkwardly from the side of the bed, “hey,” he says quietly.

Taehyung grumbles, slapping Jungkook lightly on the chest, “Kook,” he admonishes, “I wake you up with kisses and the first thing you can say is Jimin?”

Jungkook yawns and stretches, shuffling over in the nest, pulling Taehyung with him and making room for Jimin to get in too.

“Sorry,” he rumbles deeply to Taehyung, “I could just smell him. Come on,” he tells Jimin softly, indicating the space.

Jimin checks with Taehyung, who is smiling and reaching for him, “come in Min,” he encourages.

Jimin relents, getting into the nest with both Jungkook and Taehyung for the first time, it’s even better than being in here just with Taehyung. He cuddles up without thinking about it, leaning in to kiss Taehyung, meaning it to just be a peck but swiftly losing control. Taehyung starts purring first, drawing the unfamiliar but natural feeling sounds from Jimin too, he forgets about Jungkook until he hears a little groan from somewhere behind Taehyung.

“Fucking stop that before I can’t think straight and we don’t talk about it first,” Jungkook begs.

Jimin pulls back from Taehyung, peeking at Jungkook bashfully, “sorry,” he tells him.

“Oh, believe me, I don’t mind,” Jungkook assured him, “but before you guys get too carried away we probably need to talk.”  
Jimin nodded.

“Tae said you think I’m your alpha?” Jungkook questioned softly.

Jimin blinked, and then nodded slightly, “I, I don’t really know,” he started, “but I was drawn to your scent when I started to present, and then…” he tailed off, remembering with embarrassment what he’d done to Jungkook’s shirt and pillow in the throes of his heat.

“My scent helped you?” Jungkook asked.

“Yeah,” Jimin agreed.

“I think you’re right,” Jungkook told him, “when you, umm, presented, it triggered me too. Can I… would you feel comfortable for me to scent you now? To see if we feel the same outside of heat?”

Jimin’s heart leapt in his throat but he nodded, and Taehyung and Jungkook swapped places. 

“Lie back,” Jungkook told him authoritatively, and Jimin sank back onto the pillows, wondering exactly when Jungkook planned to do.

He wasn’t expecting Jungkook to climb on top of him. Jimin’s legs spread automatically, allowing Jungkook to kneel between them, supporting himself with hands either side of Jimin’s head and leaning down. Jungkook nosed gently along Jimin’s jawline, the only part of his body to be touching Jimin, and he pressed his face at the base of Jimin’s neck, breathing in deeply. Jungkook seemed to lose himself, rubbing his jaw along Jimin’s scent gland, encouraging Jimin to release more, sucking in lungful’s of it. Jimin tilted his head up as far as he could for Jungkook, letting him press ever deeper into his skin, wanting Jungkook to bite him, to mark him and to claim him.

Taehyung had been silently watching as his mate increasingly aggressively scented another omega, interrupting when Jungkook’s sniffs started to turn into nips and licks.

“Kook?” he asked softly, “you ok?”

Jungkook looked up dazed, shaking his head slightly and pulling back. 

“He’s mine Tae,” he said, sounding like his brain was still far away, “he’s my omega.”

Jimin watched as Taehyung nodded, smiling softly, “he’s ours,” he agreed.

He slept with them that night, placed in the middle of the mated pair. They reach for each other in the night, drifting towards each other, sandwiching him ever tighter until sometime just before dawn he’s wriggling to have enough space to breathe comfortably. Jungkook’s hands clamp onto him trying to still him even while he sleeps on, but Taehyung wakes, giggling softly when he realises just how squished Jimin is, moving back slightly to give him space, but kissing him in apology anyway.

Jimin falls easily into the kiss with Taehyung again, feeling like they’ve been doing this for years, wondering why they haven’t. Taehyung is friskier this morning, letting his hands wander over Jimin’s torso and hips, snaking down to his butt and gently squeezing a handful. Jimin groans out softly in return, canting his hips into Taehyung’s, feeling the beginnings of the other omega’s arousal.

They kiss and tease, giggle and purr, rut and grope until Jungkook groans at them,

“It’s too early, why are you awake?”

“Sorry Kook,” Jimin apologises.

Taehyung is unapologetic, “he smelled good and I’m horny,” he told Jungkook.

“I know he smells good,” Jungkook told Taehyung patiently, “you two are driving me fucking crazy.”

Taehyung just giggles in response, “welcome to the world of having two omegas to satisfy,” he tells Jungkook cheekily.

They spend the next few weeks trying to work out a new normal, it’s strange at first, and Jimin sometimes feels like he’s getting in between Taehyung and Jungkook’s relationship but they’re always quick to reassure him. They start getting more physical with each other too, with Taehyung to start with, kisses and hugs escalating to hand jobs and blow jobs, things feel easy with Taehyung, Jimin is more nervous with Jungkook. For his part, Jungkook doesn’t push Jimin, lets him move at his own pace, so so far they’ve only kissed and, when Jungkook and Taehyung want to have sex, Jimin gives them privacy.

Jungkook is out on a photoshoot when Jimin returns from the gym to a whiny and clingy Taehyung.

“Jiminie?” He hears Taehyung call out from what has become their bedroom.

He heads in, intending to grab clean clothes and go and shower,

“what’s up?” he asks, immediately realising that the question is redundant, from the flushed look on Taehyung’s completely naked and aroused body he knows.

“Oh Tae,” he sympathises, “heat?”

Taehyung whines and nods, “hurts,” he chokes out, “where’s Kook?”

“Photoshoot baby,” Jimin explains softly, trying not to upset Taehyung, but of course it doesn’t work.

“No,” he moaned, tears welling in his eyes, “I need him.”

“I know,” Jimin told him, “let me ring him huh? Let him know?”

Taehyung shook his head, “don’t, he has to work, I just want him so bad.”

“Ok,” Jimin placated, “let me just go and get water and things for you huh? I’ll be back.”

He tried to be as hard-hearted as he could, his own tears threatening to fall hearing Taehyung cry softly and whimper out for their alpha. Despite Taehyung’s protest, he rings Jungkook anyway.

“Jiminie?” Jungkook answers, “everything ok?”

“Oh, sort of,” Jimin told him, “Tae’s going into heat though.”

“Shit,” Jungkook cursed harshly, “I knew he smelt different this morning, I thought he’d be ok until tonight though.”

Jimin paused, unsure what to say, unsure how to help Taehyung.

“What do I do?” he asked softly.

“Don’t panic,” Jungkook told him, “its preheat, you know what that’s like right? What he needs?”

Jimin blushed slightly, glad that Jungkook couldn’t see him.

“Yeah,” he agreed.

“Do what you’re comfortable with then, I’ll be back as soon as I can, and I’ll tell them they need to wrap up quickly ok?”

“Thanks, Kook,” Jimin told him, hanging up and thinking. When he was in preheat Jungkook’s scent helped him, but Jungkook’s scent is already all over their bedroom. Taehyung helped him build his nest, but Taehyung’s nest is already established, so he’s floundering a bit.

He goes back to the bedroom, where Taehyung is still crying, and he does the only thing he can think of, hugging Taehyung tightly, stroking his hair and scenting him gently.

Amazingly it works, Taehyung’s tears stop and he croons in Jimin’s arms, scenting him back.

“You smell strong too,” Taehyung tells him, nosing along the base of his neck.

“I need a shower, been to the gym,” Jimin tells him.

Taehyung gasps, “don’t shower,” he demands, “stay with me.”

He holds on to Jimin more firmly, rocking his hips into Jimin thigh.

“Sorry,” Taehyung mumbles out, his rutting becoming more intense, little grunts starting to fall from his lips.

“Don’t be sorry,” Jimin tells him, pressing a hand to Taehyung’s butt, encouraging him, “I want you to do this too, take what you need.”

Taehyung properly whines at Jimin’s words, latching onto his neck, sucking and licking as his hips sped up,

“fuck, Jiminie,” Taehyung gasped out as Jimin felt the pulses of wet soak into his shorts.

Jimin felt Taehyung’s body relax, exhaustion overtaking him. He kissed him softly, whispering,

“good boy,” to Taehyung as he gently rolled him over onto his back.

Taehyungs eyes were closed but he smiled back.

Jimin waited until he was sure Taehyung has passed out before getting out of the nest to clean up a bit. He went in search of food and water and Taehyung’s heat clothes. He wetted a washcloth with warm water to clean Taehyung in his sleep, wiping him down and drying him before covering him back up.

He wasn’t sure how long Taehyung would be asleep so, while he did a few chores around the house he left the bedroom door open, alert for the first signs of wakefulness, knowing that being alone was the most painful part.

When Taehyung wakes again he is far deeper in heat than Jimin was expecting, Taehyung’s eyes are glassed over and he’s desperate,

“please Jiminie, please, I need you.”

They haven’t had sex yet, and Jimin is completely torn between wanting to help Taehyung, needing to help Taehyung and not wanting to take advantage while he is controlled by his hormones.

“Where’s your dildo Tae?” he tries, figuring that this was the best compromise.

But it’s not good enough for Tae, “no, you, please,” Taehyung begs again.

“You don’t want to wait for Kook?” Jimin tries one last time.

Taehyung shakes his head, “can’t wait, can’t wait any longer, please Min, I need you,” Taehyung choked out between his tears.

Taehyung is already naked, and wet and smells so fucking good, Jimin has been hard for longer than he wants to admit, and he doesn’t have the willpower to hold back anymore,   
he is feeling far too hot and bothered himself, half wondering if Taehyung’s heat has somehow triggered his.

He pushes Taehyung down to the bed, onto his stomach. Taehyung naturally presents himself, opening his legs, arching his back, making himself as inviting as he can. Jimin strips off the last of his clothes, kneeling between Taehyung’s spread thighs and lining himself up, he doesn’t tease, pushing straight into Taehyung’s hot and desperate body. There is little resistance as he slides into Taehyung, eliciting the most wonderfully satisfied groan from Taehyung.

“Oh god Jiminie, yes, yes,” he moaned out, “fuck me.”

Jimin is a virgin, was a virgin, and Taehyung feels so damn amazing he’s almost immediately concerned that he’s going to come far too quickly.

“Shit, Tae,” he chokes out, “you feel so fucking good.”

Taehyung keens loudly, thrusting his hips into the bed below and coming, shuddering and clenching through his orgasm. Jimin barely holds back.

He forgets to breathe, fucking into Taehyung, trying to wring one more orgasm out of him before he cannot hold on any longer.

“Come on Tae,” he encourages, thrusting into him. 

Taehyung is close again, he can feel it, but he loses control first, slamming hard into him and coming harder than he can ever remember. Thankfully his spurts and pulses spur   
Taehyung and he comes too, clenching hard around Jimin, making them both moan out.

This time aftercare goes right out of the window, Jimin falls asleep alongside Taehyung, feeling as spent as he looks.

Jungkook finally arrives home just after Taehyung and Jimin have had sex again, they’re both awake but barely, satiated and comfortable for now. Jungkook looks half stunned when he comes into the room, the scent of two fucked out omegas must be overwhelming as he starts stripping off his clothes as soon as the door is closed.

“Hey baby,” Taehyung smiles, reaching for him lazily.

“Holy shit you two look so fucking good,” Jungkook all but whispers, unveiling his erection and diving onto the bed.

He kisses Jimin first, “you did so good baby,” he praises, “looked after Tae so well.”

Jimin accepts his words with a proud and sleepy little smile.

“Sleep now,” Jungkook tells both omegas, “I’m here now, I’ll look after you both.”

Taehyung reaches for Jimin, cuddling him, falling asleep in his arms.

When Jimin wakes up again it is because Taehyung is moaning loudly in his ear. He is face down and ass up on the bed and Jungkook is fucking into him hard. He makes eye contact with Jimin,

“Didn’t mean to wake you,” he gasped.

Jimin shook his head wordlessly, mind racing as he watched the two of them. He’s seen porn before of course, but watching it live in such close proximity was something else, he’s rock hard before he’s even fully awake.

Taehyung gasps out, face contorting with what might be pain and Jimin knows instinctively, that Jungkook is knotting him, he wants to see. He whimpers just very slightly, hand going to his own cock and watching as Taehyung comes, darting his hand out to stroke Taehyung through.

Jungkook rolls them onto their sides, knot still locking them together. Jimin kisses Taehyung’s lips softly,

“Can I look?” he asks, mumbling against Taehyung’s lips, indicating down to where Jungkook is inside him.

Taehyung nods, understanding, “yeah,” he tells Jimin.

Jungkook realises what Jimin wants to see too, lifting Taehyung’s leg slightly so Jimin can get in close. It’s kind of jarring, Jungkook’s knot is pushing Taehyung wide open and sealing them together. Jimin can still see Jungkook’s balls pulse every now and then, pushing more come into Taehyung. He’s still got his dick in his hand, touching himself and, when Jungkook’s hand comes around to Taehyung’s belly, cradling it gently where the sheer volume of his come has rounded it out slightly, Jimin comes too. He comes directly on to where Jungkook and Taehyung are joined, eliciting surprised moans from all three of them.

“I felt that,” Taehyung told him, sounding surprised.

“Fucking hell Jiminie,” Jungkook choked out, his dick jumping in response, twitching hard in Taehyung, making him grasp Taehyung tighter again.

“Accident,” Jimin choked out apologetically.

“Best accident ever,” Taehyung giggled.

Jungkook’s rut comes only a week later and, when he wakes to their lust filled alpha, Jimin is glad that they’d had the conversation while they were all hormone sober. He doesn't mind that Jungkook is going to want to fuck him, in all honesty, after sex with Taehyung, he’s kind of curious about what being on the receiving end will be like. But the knot concerns him. Yes, it turned him on, seeing Taehyung stretched out and locked with Jungkook, but he’s nervous about being knotted himself. Jungkook has agreed that they’ll wait until Jimin’s next heat to do that, he knows from the first heat that he’ll definitely want it then.

The first time Jungkook pushes into him, Taehyung holds his hand, literally. He is there every step of the way, making sure that Jimin is ok and that Jungkook is in enough control to not hurt Jimin. It’s incredibly comforting to have the other omega by his side, but it’s unnecessary, having Jungkook fuck him is incredible. Jungkook is insatiable though, and, once it’s over, Jimin has a new respect for Taehyung, knowing he’s helped Jungkook though alone up until now.

When his second heat comes, thankfully on a weekend when both of his partners are home, Jimin is ready. They’ve talked about Jungkook claiming him, mating him, marking him, and making it official. He wants it, there is still a very small part of him that still feels inferior to Taehyung in their relationship with Jungkook, seeing Taehyung’s and Jungkook’s claiming bite marks, knowing his own neck is bare. This heat though, Jungkook is going to do it, and he and Taehyung will wear their twin marks with pride.

He doesn’t remember the actual bites, Jungkook waiting until he was deep in heat to do it to him and encourage Jimin to bite back, but when he comes too and feels not only the physical mark but the spiritual connection too, it’s something out of this world. Seeing an alpha with two claim bites is something unusual too, but it’s good.

And omegas don’t bite each other, don’t claim each other, but Jimin has two mates, two partners and he wants two bites like Jungkook. His heat and Taehyung’s heat haven’t coordinated yet, and maybe they never will, so waiting until that happens could take a long time and Jimin is impatient. So, on an ordinary day, when they’re having sex, Jimin encourages Taehyung to bite him, to claim him too. This bite he does remember, it fucking hurts, and, when he bites Taehyung back, hurting him too, he feels momentarily bad. But when the bond between the three of them is complete any memory of the pain flows away, replaced by pure love and trust, and Jimin had never felt more content.


End file.
